User blog:Virrago/ Code Update 1: Advanced Forging Preview! 05-18-2013
Coming soon we will be making a major code update to Wizardry Online. This code update will bring us one step closer to all the advanced features of the Japanese version Wizardry Online. Here is a preview of several of the systems that will be seen in the update. Advanced Forging: Socket Grafting The Socket Grafting system will allow you to transfer sockets from one item to another. This will be useful if you have forged up your prized item to +5, but it didn’t have the sockets you wanted and find another of the same item that does have the sockets you want. Advanced Forging: Special Forging The special forging system allows players to lower the level restriction on items through the new forging process. New Skills for each class Each class has been evaluated and given new skills to help enhance their skills. *Fighter **Insight – Provokes multiple enemies and draws their attention. **Hard Blow – Release a powerful forward attack blowing your enemies away. *Thief **Treasure Box Drop Rate Increase – Increase the monster treasure box drop rate of the caster and party members in the area. **Trap Activation Time Increase – Increase the time your trap may be inactive before it disappears. *Priest **Regeneration – Slowly increase the HPs of the target. **Holy Breath – Increase physical and magical attack and defense for party members in the area. *Mage **Flame Circle – Ignites an explosive flame in the area specified. **Land Crack – Creates a massive crevice in the earth in front of the caster, causing damage and petrify status to enemies in the area. **Ice Splash – Unleash a chilled mass that explodes on impact, doing damage to nearby enemies. **Wind Burst – Instantaneously focus gusts of wind into the specified area, unleashing them to cause damage to enemies. Skill reset NPC With the introduction of the new skills, a new NPC named Obliviana will be visiting town for 4 weeks. During her stay she will give out 2 free Oblivion Heirloom samples to each character that visits her. This will give players a chance to try out a few builds after the restructure and addition of the new skills. ' New Triangle Gems' Ever find those triangle slots on your armor empty? Here is your chance to update your armor with all Triangle Gems. Some example of the new gems will give you the following. *Increase Hate *Magic Attack +1 *Physical Attack +1 *OD Recovery Amount *Maximum Weight Increase *Trap Disarm Rate Increase *Decrease Hate Daily Mission Bonus Do you ever get that feeling you have been doing the same couple of missions over and over? Here is your chance to go through and try out some of those other missions. Each repeatable mission will give you bonus EXP and Gold the first time you complete it each day. Royal Shop Pricing Update We have reviewed the Royal shop and with the feedback of players, we have adjusted prices on several items found in the Royal Shop. Category:Blog posts